Conventional systems and methods for analyzing smoke or other emissions from equipment such as gas turbines, boilers, and other machines or processes often fail to offer efficient, cost-effective solutions. Typically, any comprehensive assessments of these emissions occur only during the initial installation of the equipment.
In some instances, conventional practices often require close monitoring and visual or manual assessments of emissions. Accordingly, conventional practices tend to be relatively time consuming and often yield inconsistent results. Also, emissions testing is typically performed by personnel who require special training.
For these or other reasons, conventional emissions testing systems and methods often fail to produce accurate and repeatable interpretations of emissions. In addition, conventional emissions testing systems and methods often fail to accurately assess high-level fuel mixtures (i.e., to determine rich versus lean mixtures) and evaluate any potential environmental impacts.